So Sorry
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT, YO! He was sorry for hurting her, but he couldn't possibly have known that his betrayal would set off a chain reaction he wasn't ready to deal with. TedOC.


**A/N:** The apocalypse is upon us. I've written a Ted DiBiase oneshot. O.o Betcha never expected that from me, huh? Well, anyway, this one's not exactly sunshine and rainbows so be prepared. I'll work on regular updates when I get over this cold. Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Ted DiBiase sighed.

His girlfriend, Lennox Reese, remained silent, only looking up to shoot him a deadly glare. He sat next to her on the couch, trying to pull her into his arms. She rejected him though, elbowing him in the face. But, Ted wasn't giving up that easily. He knew that he'd made a terrible mistake and that 'sorry' just wasn't going to cut it. Still, that didn't change the fact that he loved her more than anything. The blonde still ignored him, focusing only on the book she was reading. He desperately wanted to rip the book from her hands and force her to talk to him, but he knew that would piss her off.

"Damn it, Lennox!" Ted snapped. "Can you pay attention to _me_ and not that stupid book?"

"The Perks Of Being a Wallflower is _not_ stupid," Lennox scowled.

"Whatever. We need to talk about this.

"About what? How you've been cheating on me with your ex wife?"

"Once. It was once, Len. One mistake."

Lennox scoffed and he knew that she doubted him. But, Ted had only slept with Kristen once since the divorce. Only once had he fallen for her charm again. He'd swear by anything that she wanted. He'd only betrayed her once. Now he feared that she'd leave him. Lennox deserved someone much better than him. But, she hadn't ended their relationship yet. He'd confessed his indiscretion the night before and her only reaction had been to punch him and say that she'd been sleeping on the couch for the week. Ted frowned as he looked into his girlfriend's baby blue eyes.

"If you're gonna leave me, just do it already," he said.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Ted," Lennox replied, finally setting her book down.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Not yet."

"Then why bother staying with me?"

Ted already knew the answer. Despite her broken heart, Lennox still loved him. That was a good sign, right? She also said that she didn't forgive _yet_. He hoped that meant that she would eventually forgive. He'd wait years if he had to. His thoughts broke when he felt her move into his arms and he saw her cry for the first time since he told her about cheating. Ted lifted Lennox's chin, drying her tears. There was so much hurt in her eyes and it was all because of him. He hurt himself by hurting her. The blonde pulled him into a soft kiss before attempting to leave his arms. He grabbed her tiny wrist before she could get too far.

"Lennox…" Ted's voice trailed off, a pang of sadness in his voice.

"I need some time to think," Lennox replied, refusing to meet his eyes.

"So you're going to the bookstore?"

He wasn't at all surprised to see Lennox nod her head, knowing that she did her best thinking surrounded by books. He didn't say a word as she disappeared, most likely to collect her boots and her purse. She didn't stop in the living room to say goodbye and Ted was sure that if he hadn't called her name, she would've kept going. Now she stood before him, that sadness still in her eyes. He couldn't handle it.

"I love you, Lenny," he whispered in her ear, his hands falling by her waist.

"That's not enough to fix this, Teddy," Lennox replied, hating how heartless she sounded.

She left without any other word. No goodbye, no kiss. He didn't deserve any of that affection anyway. Ted watched as Lennox pulled out of the driveway and he really felt like he was going to lose her. Why had he been such a damn fool? They'd been so happy together and he'd ruined it. One moment of weakness was all it took to break her heart. He should've said no. But, he hadn't and sleeping with Kristen set off a chain reaction that he was prepared to deal with.

xXx xXx xXx

_The bar wasn't as crowded as it usually was, something Ted was grateful for. He just wanted to relax after a house show and since he didn't want to be in an empty house, the bar suited him just fine. He thought about calling Lennox just to hear her voice, but he didn't want to bother her when she was with her family. His only company was a beer until he heard an oh so familiar voice next to him. When he turned his head, he was face to face with his ex wife, Kristen. She smiled when she saw him, taking a seat on an empty bar stool._

"_Hey, stranger," she said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

"_Yes, it is," Ted returned her smile. "How've you been?"_

"_Great. How about you? How are things with Lennox?"_

"_Absolutely amazing. I couldn't be happier."_

_Ted truly was happy to see Kristen again despite how their marriage fell apart. It was all because he'd met Lennox. Raw had been in Chicago that night and after the show, he'd run into the pretty blonde at the bar. He bought her a drink, they flirted. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. They exchanged numbers and he often found himself thinking about her when he was with Kristen. He'd drive to Chicago just to see Lennox, taking her out to dinner and holding her in his arms. His hands had felt every inch of her body, but he couldn't bring himself to kiss her or sleep with her, Kristen always in the back of his mind._

_His feelings soon became unbearable and he confessed everything to his wife, asking for a divorce. Kristen had been devastated to learn that her devoted husband had fallen in love with another woman. She refused to grant him a divorce, berating him for his sinful feelings. The fight they had that night had been terrible. Things had been thrown all over the place and they'd both said things that they didn't mean. But, Kristen eventually realized that Ted didn't love her anymore and agreed to get a divorce, though she was less than pleased about the situation._

_Kristen's voice brought him back to reality and the former couple agreed to catch up on lost time. They talked and drank, each admitting how their life had changed for the better and how sorry they were for hurting each other. Not long after, Ted found himself buzzed with Kristen sitting in his lap. Before his brain could comprehend what his body was doing, his lips were entwined with hers and his hands were moving around her body. Somehow, they stumbled outside, his lips still pressed onto hers. He led her to his car, pressing her slender body up against…_

xXx xXx xXx

Ted quickly banished that memory from his mind. He already knew how that night had played out. He'd taken Kristen back home and fucked her wild, half knowing that he was betraying Lennox. He sighed, glancing down at his cell phone, resisting the urge to call her. He promised himself that he'd give her the space that she needed. To help with the temptation, he turned his cell phone off and hid it under the pillow. Turning on the TV, he was so grateful for the football game that was on. Now he'd be too distracted to think about how he'd fix things.

Unfortunately, his distraction barely lasted an hour. The game had started to bore him and his mind was plagued with thoughts of Lennox leaving him. She might've said that she wasn't leaving him, but Ted was starting to believe that she really would. That's why she needed time to think. She was choosing her words carefully. _Even if she does leave you, you deserve it, jackass_. He hated that little voice in the back of his head. If Lennox chose to leave him, he sure as hell deserved it. Just as he was about to shut the TV off, the doorbell rang and he jumped up, praying that it was Lennox. But, instead of the petite blonde, Cody Rhodes stood on his doorstep. Despite his friend's almost heartbroken look, Ted was defeated knowing that Lennox was still 'thinking'.

"I have some bad news." Cody broke the silence, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What?" Ted asked, concern showing on his face. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I think you should sit down."

"Just tell me what happened."

Cody could see that Ted was slowly losing his patience, but he couldn't bring himself to break the terrible news. There was no easy way to say it. Too bad being blunt about the news didn't sit right with him. He wished that Ted would sit down or at least let him in the house. But, neither one seemed likely to happen any time soon. Cody looked up at his friend and decided to just bite the bullet. Hopefully he wouldn't sound too harsh.

"I-it's Lennox," he choked the words out. "She-she…Ted, she's dead."

"You're joking, right?" Ted tried to laugh. "You have to be… she can't be dead."

"She was, uh, stabbed to death leaving the bookstore. I-I'm so sorry."

"When?"

"Twenty minutes ago. I tried calling you, but your phone was off."

"And no one helped her?"

"It was too late."

Ted had heard everything Cody said, but his brain was still trying to process everything. Lennox was dead. His beautiful angel was dead. No. That just couldn't be true. It had to be some sick joke. She couldn't be dead. He couldn't lose her this way. Cody started to say something else, but Ted slammed the door in his face as he felt hot tears prick his eyes. He went back to the couch, collapsing as his legs turned to jelly. Dead. Stabbed to death. It must've been painful for her. She had to feel a knife pierce her skin, probably more than once and then she was left to bleed to death on the cold concrete. She died alone and scared.

He choked back tears, burying his head in his hands. _Wake up, Ted! Wake up!_ Deep down, he knew this wasn't a dream. Lennox's death was on him. If he hadn't cheated, she wouldn't have needed 'time to think' and they would've spent the night at home. She'd still be alive. How could no one have helped her? Did she cry for him? Was he the last person she thought of before death's cold grip stole her away? _I tried calling you, but your phone was off._ Cody's words suddenly dawned on him and he hurriedly turned his phone back on. Two missed calls from Cody and one unread text message.

From Lennox. The text was from Lennox. His thumb hovered over the 'open' button, but he was afraid. There was a ninety percent chance that the message would break his heart even more. He couldn't do it. Wasn't it bad enough that he lost her for good? He didn't even get to say goodbye. How much twisted could things get? Deciding to just man up, Ted opened the message and once he read her words, he felt his heart shatter all over again.

**I forgive you, Teddy. I do. I love you too much to let this come between us. Be home soon. Lennox.**

**

* * *

****A/N: **I think this turned out okay. Review. Free hugs!


End file.
